Rainedrops
by kirasometimes
Summary: A collection of Rachel/Blaine inspired, unrelated one-shots - All RAINE/BLAINCHEL; friendship and/or romance.
1. And Then There Were Two

**Collection Title: **Rainedrops

**Author: **Claddagh Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee._

**AN: **I had this idea of a potential collection of short little Rachel/Blaine oneshots. Right now, there's only one written, but I _think _there will be more. I hope so anyway. These will hopefully feature Rachel and Blaine, as friends or more if the mood strikes.

This first one is a take off 3.04 Pot O' Gold – Blaine feels guilty after Santana and Brittany leave, but Rachel's having none of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>And Then There Were Two

**Rating: **K/PG

-:-

It was mere happenstance that she spotted him on her way to the choir room. She didn't usually take the outside route through the courtyard, but Jacob Ben Israel had been creepily leering at her locker as she rounded the corner. While she would have really liked to study her sheet music before Glee started, it just seemed better for her sanity and gag reflex to avoid the borderline hyper-sexual all together. So she turned and ran the opposite way, a path which took her halfway around the school and led her straight into one Blaine Anderson.

He was alone, sitting at the top of the concrete steps with his head in his hands. It was a little unusual, seeing him like that as he was typically surrounded by people, lit up from the inside out by his blazing smile. He seemed like such a happy person most of the time; he was hard to bring down. So unlike Rachel, who was hopelessly a slave to her emotions. Clearly, he was upset about something, but she felt like she was intruding on a private moment, especially if he had gone so far out of his way to be away from everyone else in the school. She thought about turning around and going back the other way – _what if Jacob is still there sniffing around my locker?_ – but what kind of person did that make her, just leaving him there, upset and alone?

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Rachel blurted out before she could conjure an excuse to walk away.

She must have startled him a little, as his head sprang from his hands and he looked wildly around for a moment before his eyes settled on her, squinting in the afternoon sun. "Hey Rachel," he half sighed, half laughed as he stood up and leaned against the guardrail. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine," she replied politely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, looking at his shoes. "Just thinking."

"What about?" When he didn't immediately answer, she continued. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to pry or intrude on your personal business. People say I do that a lot and I'm really trying to stop, though it can be hard when my friends are upset or people are doing stupid things like blacking out my face in in the library yearbooks, which upsets me because it's defacement of school property and-."

The sound of Blaine's soft chuckling forced her to stop rambling and a light blush began to steal across her face. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," he smiled reassuringly. "It's you and it makes me feel better."

"But why do you need to feel better?"

"I heard about Santana and Brittany leaving Glee," he said sadly and then, with a shrug, "and I can't help but feel like it was partially my fault."

"What?" Rachel gasped in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, because of the the last rehearsal, when I sang Last Friday Night," he explained. "Santana seemed offended or something and then the next thing I know, she's quit and taken Brittany with her."

"But that wasn't your fault," she insisted. "Honestly, I think Santana was looking for an excuse to leave and you just happened to give her one. It's not personal, Blaine."

"But maybe she was right," Blaine argued. "I mean, I just joined your club and some of you have been there for two years. It just wasn't my place to come in like that."

"Quite frankly, I'd be disappointed if you didn't," she asserted. "You're a part of this club now too."

"I guess I still feel like the new guy. I wanted to prove that I could belong," he said sadly. "I don't know, I'll probably just hide away in the back chorus line from now on."

"You don't need to prove anything!" Rachel cried earnestly as her hands flew to her hips. She stamped her foot even as she admonished him. "We're so lucky to have you with us this year and anyone who really cares about Glee Club at all knows this. You're astounding and I won't listen to you doubt yourself anymore Blaine formally known as Warbler."

Her eyebrow arched expectantly, daring him to argue with her. She would not let him feel guilty for something that probably would have happened even if he were still at Dalton and most of all, she would not let him talk himself or his talent down. He was better than that and they both knew it; everyone knew it and she was going to remind him of that whether he liked it or not.

She almost hoped that he would challenge her, but instead his signature grin stretched across his face once again. _There,_ she thought, _that's the Blaine I know._

"Thanks Rachel, I needed that."

"Too right you did," she laughed, beckoning him forward. "Now come on, you can play 'protect me from Jacob Ben Israel' as you walk me to the choir room."

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine said, giving her a slight bow and offering her his arm. She laughed as she looped her own through his, smiling all the way to rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>So every now and then when I watch Glee, I come up with little scenes that I wish had happened or I felt were missing from the episode. Lately, those have been Rachel and Blaine centric, because I love those two in every shape, form, and fashion and just legitimately cannot understand why they're not best friends... Anyway, I wanted a place to posts these little tags or deleted scene type stories, as they'll be very short and I don't want to make a whole new posting every time one of these actually comes into fruition. So, that's why this, Rainedrops, is here.

Also, if anyone has any ideas on scenes or tags they would like to see, drop them in the review or send me a private message and I'll see if I can work it out. This could be fun, I think, if it were a community thing.

Reviews bring more Learren duets. True facts... okay, maybe not, but maybe they do. Don't take the risk.


	2. For Now

**Title: **For Now

**Rating: **K/PG

**AN: **Please just assume that Rachel and Blaine are canon, or that at least they're deeply in love with each other, despite their respective boyfriends.

The First Time (3.05) drabble: romance/angst – _It sounded innocent, but Blaine knew what she truly meant._

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes began to blur with tears as Rachel spoke: "Tony and Maria were soul mates, okay? Against all odds, they found each other. I know what that's like. And you do, too."<p>

He knew; there was no question. He knew what it was to find his soul mate. He knew the peace and comfort that only comes when all the pieces life had stolen from your heart returned and fell into place. All at once, there was a reason for it to be whole.

He also knew the pain; the twist of the knife plunged so cruelly in his back by fate. He'd found his soul mate in the most unexpected person, at the worst possible time. He was already too far in love with another, with whom the parts of who he had thought himself to be didn't add up to what his entire existence yearned for.

He found all of that in her and he knew, she in him.

"We just have to play that."

And they would. They would play it out, for months, for years, maybe for the rest of their lives, and it would be worth it. Because in her words – simple, earnest words if overheard would sound completely innocent – she spoke of her faith in him; in _them _and who they were together. It didn't matter they were both currently in love with other people. It didn't matter than he would never be her first, or that she would never be his. They could have been, and they both knew it, but these things that were so important to other people, these things couldn't shake them. These things didn't exist between them.

They were more than the result of one kiss, one act, one night. There would be no alternate ending, no second take. He knew, without a doubt he knew, that once everything in their lives fell away, she would find him at the end. He would be waiting.

It was lingering just off in the distance where they could both see it, but sometimes it felt too far away. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, they way he did when they were alone; his hands would fall just past her waist and she would lean into his chest. It would be warm and secure, every thing they had been searching for in the past week. He knew he would find it in her.

It wasn't their time, and in moments like this, he greatly wished it were. Instead he would have to pray she would hear him the way he heard her. Pray she saw his understanding in the curve of his lips, his love in the sheen of his eyes, and that she would know the strength she had given him.

She smiled, soft and sweet, and he knew that she did.

For now, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong> /self-indulgent headcanon/ Reviews are lovely and if you have any Rachel/Blaine bits you might like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do with it.


	3. Your Boyfriend Hates Me

**Title: **Your Boyfriend Hates Me

**Rating: **K/PG

**AN: **I'm just assuming that, like my public school, McKinely school administrators stick around during after school activities for liability issues, hence the references to the school nurse and Principal Figgins still being on campus.

**In which Blaine and Rachel bond over their respective boyfriend's attitudes.** _- missing scene in 3.06 Mash-Off_

* * *

><p>The gymnasium had cleared out rather quickly after the dodgeball game turned bloody – Kurt had taken Rory to the nurse's office to get cleaned up, the Troubletones bolted while the New Directions cleaned up, and nobody seemed to want to stick around for too long in case Figgins came looking for an explanation as to why the new foreign exchange student was crying red from the nose.<p>

"_McKinely sure does things differently than Dalton," _Blaine thought, rubbing his sore knee. The rivalry and in-fighting that occurred was comparable to culture-shock for him. The Warblers just weren't like that. They argued a few times over song selection and solos, but no one ever jumped ship and started their own group over it. And certainly, no one ever _bled _over it.

The girl's locker room door slammed and he jumped; he was surprised to see Rachel walking across the court. He thought he was the last one left, having to wait for Kurt to retrieve his own belongings before they could go home. She was still in her little black shorts and red gym shirt, he noticed, which seemed odd as he'd had plenty of time himself to shower and change into his regular clothes. She spotted him about halfway across the room and he invited her over with a little wave. As she neared, he could see her eyes were glassy with half-formed tears and he instantly knew why she had been the last one to leave the locker room without changing.

"Were you crying in the stalls again?" he asked kindly, knowing that she wouldn't take offense to his blunt question.

"Your boyfriend hates me," Rachel huffed as she sat down next to Blaine in the empty bleachers, tossing her school books and street clothes unceremoniously on the bench in front of them. He immediately leaned forward and carefully stacked her belonging into a neat pile, the way she liked them to be, the way they would have been if she weren't so upset.

"Well, that's something else we have in common then," Blaine replied, trying to keep the sour taste of bitterness out of his voice, and failing miserably.

"Kurt hates you too?" Rachel asked, eyebrows knitted together in worry and confusion.

Blaine gave her a pointed look. "I meant Finn," he said and Rachel looked down at her hands, muttering "oh" in a very small voice. Blaine immediately regretted saying anything at all. It wasn't like him to drag other people into his problems, especially ones like this when it was possible that half the problem had been made up in his head. But really, was it? Because he'd thought that he and Finn had been alright with each other until Blaine transferred to McKinely and now their entire relationship seemed to be made up of snide comments and underhanded arguments.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know he's been very rude to you lately."

"It's fine," Blaine shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, but he could tell Rachel wasn't convinced.

"No, it's not," Rachel insisted, "especially after what he did in the choir room. I saw your face, when he was suggesting Rory for the lead. I thought he was talking about you as well and I'm so sorry he wasn't."

"It's not even about that," Blaine sighed. "I don't really care about solos, though somehow he thinks I do, it was like he was waiting for a reaction from me, like he wanted me to argue with him and I don't even understand where he got this idea of me into his head."

"He feels threatened," Rachel explained. "He'll never admit it of course, but he knows how popular you were at Dalton. Kurt used to rave about you, how charismatic you were, how people listened to you, how brilliant your ideas for songs and routines were. You were kind of the Warbler's golden boy, the way Kurt told it and that was fine for Finn when you were there. But now you're here and again, he'll never admit it, but being the club's leader is important to him. It makes him feel valuable."

"I'm not trying to take that away from him," Blaine insisted.

"I know that," Rachel said, nodding her head. "And I think logically, he knows it too. But he's an emotional person and he doesn't always think before he does things. And neither do I, because if I had, I might have realized that by running for student council president, Kurt would end up hating me the way Finn hates you. Not that he actually hates you-"

"Kurt doesn't hate you," Blaine interrupted.

"He won't even talk to me Blaine," she argued, "except, of course, to call me a sociopathic social-climber."

Blaine sucked in a deep breath as Rachel fought back a fresh round of tears. As much as he loved his boyfriend, and he truly did, Kurt had the uncanny ability to pick out the one thing likely to cause the most damage. For Rachel, he knew, that was her ambition and the things she would do to get there. "I'm sorry Rach," he said, echoing her previous statement. "I know that hurt."

"I just miss him," she sniffed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he said, brushing an escaped tear from her cheek. "He misses you too."

"Really?" Despite the doubt in her voice, she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really," he nodded, poking her gently in the side. "Are you going to smile now?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, but he could see the corners of her mouth turning upwards. "Come on," he teased, catching her by the hips and she let out a girlish squeal. "Smile. You know you can't resist."

"Don't you dare touch me Anderson!" Rachel laughed, wriggling free of his grip and bounding down the metallic steps onto the slick basketball court. Blaine ran after her, his shoes skidding across the floor as he tried to catch up to her. She was fast and wild; her hair flew all around her and the sound of her laugh echoed through the rafters. It filled him up, carried away all his bitterness and he was laughing as well by the time he caught her around the waist. He lifted her up off the floor and over his shoulder, hands hooked securely around her knees as he spun them around.

"Okay, okay!" she cried happily as they both fell into the firm mats lining the gym walls. "I give up! I'm smiling!"

"Good," he rasped, slightly out of breath. "You're beautiful when you do."

"I'm going to hug you now, okay?" she grinned and threw her arms around him without waiting for his answer. Blaine returned her embrace wholeheartedly, holding her tight against his chest, rocking back and forth on the spot. She giggled and with a surprising pivot, twirled them around once more so that his back hit the wall.

"Oh, it's like that?" he said, trying to sound as challenging as he could. She planted her feet firmly in place as he tried to pull her towards him and he had almost succeeded when the sound of a door slamming and a throat clearing invaded their little world. Blaine looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw Kurt, arms crossed over his chest.

"This is cozy," he said in a clipped voice. "Are you ready to go, Blaine or should I just leave you alone with your soul sucking leech of a new best friend?"

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, untangling himself from Rachel.

"Whatever," Kurt snipped, rolling his eyes and started towards the door. "If you're riding home with me, I'm leaving now."

Blaine sighed and looked back at Rachel's fading smile. After a quick glance in which he was sure Kurt wasn't looking, he leaned over and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her cheekbone and like magic, her smile was back.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

"I would only believe that coming from you," she said, squeezing his hand before she let it go.

"And smile!" he commanded with a wink before he started jogging towards the door. He didn't get a chance to look back, but her laughter was echoing through the gym once more and he knew that she was. And because of that, aside from the clubs' animosity, the bloodshed, the inevitable spat he would soon have with Kurt, and Finn's weird vendetta against him, Blaine decided it had ended up being a pretty good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Yeah, the ending sucked. My bad. _-shrug- _I really had nothing in mind for this past "your boyfriend hates me" because I thought it would be a cute thing for Rachel and Blaine to bond over.

Please review. I'll love you eternally.

And as always, if anyone has any prompts for me, leave them in the review or drop me a PM.


	4. Jokers Wild

**Title: **Jokers Wild

**Rating: **T/PG13

_written for tumblr prompter veryjellychelli  
><em>_PureReflection: I will try to fill yours next; I like the idea too._

**"What a pair we make"****. **_- missing scene in 3.05 The First Time set directly after Blaine leaves Kurt at the bar and Rachel and Finn have their fight._

* * *

><p>Blaine's self-righteous walk home lasted all of about twenty minutes before he was too dizzy to stand up straight, let alone point his feet in the right direction and actually walk the full ten miles back into town. He wasn't even sure he could even <em>feel <em>his feet right now. He couldn't really feel anything, except the odd floaty feeling in his limbs and the burning guilt in the back of his throat, because he was an asshole; an actual asshole and he deserved to die alone and angry on this back stretch of road down the way from a seedy gay bar with cheap beer.

He was already face down on the asphalt before he even realized he'd stumbled over the loose gravel lining the shoulder of the road. There was a stinging, sharp pain jumping across his nerves coming from his elbow and the thought of moving was suddenly too exhausting. Logically though, it probably wouldn't be his best life-decision to continue lying in the middle of the street. Plus, it was cold.

He managed to sit up and drag out his cellphone. The light from the screen hurt his eyes as he squinted through the blinding haze, waiting for a name he could decipher in his current state to jump out at him. Most of them just looked like a jumble of letters and numbers, an incomprehensible mess, until he scrolled past one that finally made sense to him.

"I think the road just hit me in the face," he said, well aware of how slurred his words sounded, when she picked up the phone with a hesitant hello.

"Blaine?" she asked, confusion ripe in her voice.

"Lots of people call me that," he laughed though his voice held no trace of amusement, "though I'm more likely to respond to drunk right now."

"Where are you?"

"I don't really know," Blaine frowned, looking around at his spinning surroundings. Nothing looked familiar.

"Is your GPS on?" she asked, sounding extremely concerned. "Turn it on and I'll come find you, okay?"

"Okay," he answered softly.

By the time Rachel pulled over on the side of his road, he was curled on his side in the grass, trying to sleep. He really just needed to sleep because if he did that, then maybe it would all be a bad dream. The rolling in his stomach disagreed with him, but then again, everything and everyone disagreed with him, so how was this any different? She muttered a soft "oh Blaine" as she knelt down next to him, trying to kindly shake some consciousness back into him. He gave a few unintelligible grumbles before he managed to sit up on his own accord, though he needed her help in standing and it was her arm snug against his waist that allowed him to make it to her car without falling. He discovered he had some pride left, however, when he was able to buckle his own seat belt.

They drove along in silence for awhile and the small glances of pure anxiety she kept sending his way were almost as awful as the pain he'd seen in Kurt's eyes when he left. The pain _he had _put in his eyes. The worry _he was _putting in her eyes. Because he was an awful fucking person who hurt people. He was selfish, needy and selfish and a useless pathetic excuse of a boyfriend and it made him feel sick. Actually, physically sick.

No, really, he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Stop the car," he groaned, clutching one hand to his stomach and clapping the other over his mouth. Rachel slammed on her brakes and he flung the door open. Not even bothering with the seat belt, he hung over the edge of her car and gagged. His eyes watered from the sheer force of it all, and he couldn't exactly breathe at all. It felt like he was drowning or being set on fire and just when he thought it was all over, another round of bile invaded his throat.

"It's okay Blaine," Rachel whispered, rubbing circles into his back. "It's okay."

He must have fallen asleep afterward because the next thing he knew, Rachel was pulling into her driveway and turning off the engine. "Come on inside," she said. "We'll get you cleaned up before I drive you home." It wasn't until he was inside in the kitchen and she was helping him out of his jacket that he noticed the dark chalky lines of mascara marring her face. Without thinking, he reached out and traced the longest one that curved around the apple of her cheek and stopped just on the edge of her jawline. He tried to wipe it off with the pad of his thumb, but it only smeared under his touch. He quickly turned the sink on and let the tap water soak the cuff of his shirt before he turned back to her as he again attempted to clean her blackened skin.

"You shouldn't have to cry," he muttered as he worked around her eyes carefully, removing every flake of makeup he could.

She gave a small sniff and suddenly she was wrapped around his chest, hugging him tightly. The movement put him slightly off balance and he swayed into the counter top. "He didn't want me," she said sadly and he wasn't sure he understood exactly what she was talking about. But his arms fit around her shoulders in the most natural way and he was still that needy, selfish person he had been in the parking lot, starving for human comfort so he let her hold him because she needed it too.

It dawned on him in the shower, the water and subsequent steam shockingly sobering, what she had been implying. Not understanding the obvious thing being pointed blatantly out to him was the running theme of the night apparently. Kurt had told him to back off and he hadn't listened. Rachel had practically told him Finn threw her away and he hadn't listened. Because he was a pathetic excuse for a _friend_ even and that was almost the worst of it all.

"What happened?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel as he sat down next to her on her bed. She started crying again as she told him how she's offered herself to Finn for all the wrong reasons, how upset he had been and how she wasn't sure how to fix it. What she'd done, she said, was worse than cheating on him. This time, it had been entirely her fault but it still hurt oh so much when he left her sitting all alone on his living room floor. He didn't want her and it was her worst fear. She cried into his lap and he was the one rubbing circles into her back this time, whispering that it would all be okay. That she was beautiful and of course she and Finn would work this out. That no one in their right mind wouldn't want her. He said all the things she needed to hear and found himself believing them as he spoke.

When she finally sat up and asked him what happened, he could only laugh. It was a bitter sound, harsh and cruel, and it unnerved even him, but there wasn't much else he could do. "I fucked everything up," he croaked and buried his head in his hands as he spoke about their night at the bar. How he let another man get him drunk, how he essentially accosted Kurt in the back of his car and the fight they'd had after. He never wanted to hurt Kurt, he begged her to understand. He was stupid and drunk and frustrated, but he never imagined being that kind of person.

She assured him that he wasn't, that he was a good guy, that even the best guys make mistakes. When he lifted his head, she reached over and cupped his cheek in her palm, repeating their unofficial mantra of "it will be okay" under her breath as she leaned her forehead against his. She was so close, and so bright, but so broken. She looked like he felt but there was something to be said for the feeling of knowing he felt with her in this moment. Like he knew himself better looking through her eyes.

Who started it, he wasn't sure but kissing Rachel was incredibly comfortable. In the depths of his mind, he knew it was equal parts uncaring and vicious, but most of him was simply awash in the warmth of her lips on his. It wasn't even a terribly sensual kiss; simple really, mostly closed mouth though there was a moment when he caught her bottom lip between his own and he couldn't resist taking it just a bit further into his mouth. She might have whined, he didn't know, but eventually they pulled away, and she was looking at him with the strangest mixture of shame and curiosity. He would have bet a hundred dollars that his face looked the same.

"I'm a really shitty boyfriend," he said, falling onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm an awful girlfriend," she said, falling back in the same manner, curling into his side.

"What a pair we make," Blaine laughed and surprised himself with the traces of humor he heard in it.

"Two of a kind," she agreed, lacing her fingers through his. He turned to look at her and she was gazing back at him, her expression an open book and that alone was enough to calm him down. She wasn't angry, or hurt, or defensive. She was just there, in that moment, sharing it with him and he could hear her voice in his head as if she had really spoken.

_We'll be okay._

* * *

><p>I write, you read, you review, and I write more. Well, I would anyway, but still, please?<p>

Prompts? Ideas? Leave them with me, I try to fill the ones I get.


	5. 3:14 Every Night

**Title: **3:14 Every Night

**Rating: **K/PG

_prompt fill for PureReflection_

_Mysticari, I will try to think of a way to write a Christmas themed oneshot, but at the moment I'm not sure what that will be. However, a friend of mine _**aceftepicw** _wrote an incredible one called _**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**. _You should definitely check that out; everyone should. _

**AN: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one. I've been hard at work on my other Blainchel story, _And So We Run _and with the hiatus on, there's not much to take inspiration from anyway. But with the potential spoilers for the Michael episode, I think there will be plenty of sparks to pick from.

**In which Blaine forgets what time it is –** _set after 3.06 Mash-Off_

* * *

><p>The day the school election results were announced was exhausting and while Rachel wasn't one to stay up late – she didn't generally need to – she found herself diving under her covers almost as soon as she got home. She wouldn't really be missed, she was sure. She wasn't usually invited to the late night movie, or out-of-town shopping expeditions, and anyone who wanted to call her did before nine. Which was why her phone ringing shrilly in her ear past three in the morning was not only a startling annoyance, it was downright terrifying. She fumbled blindly across to her desk, picking up the handset and muttered a quiet, "hello?"<p>

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" came Blaine's familiar voice and she considerably relaxed, relieved it wasn't one of her dads calling from a business trip with bad news.

"It's three o'clock, Blaine," she said gently.

"It is?" he asked and sounded genuinely surprised. The sound of rustling papers filled the phone line, followed by several soft thuds, as if he were throwing things around looking for a clock to read. "Crap, it is. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's okay, I was only sleeping," Rachel giggled. "It's not exactly productive."

"I haven't gone to bed yet," Blaine admitted.

"Why on earth not?" she trilled loudly and even though she knew her dads were gone again, she couldn't help but look towards the door as she whispered, "What could possibly be so important that you're still awake?"

"Nothing important exactly," Blaine laughed. "I just kept finding things to do and I guess the time got away from me; right now, I'm bored and I remembered I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Rachel asked, twirling the phone cord in her hands.

"I was really touched by what you did at the elections," Blaine said and a tiny smile flitted across her face as he spoke. "I know conceding was hard for you, but do you know how happy you made Kurt?"

"It didn't help," Rachel reminded him sadly. "He still lost."

"The election, yes" Blaine said. "But, he has you back."

If you disregarded the fact that Kurt had never really lost her and instead, he'd simply cut her off, then Blaine was right. She and Kurt, they were back and no matter how it happened, her heart felt lighter and fuller knowing that he was her friend again. She hated that she'd hurt him, even if she didn't agree with the reason for her anger. But real friends, true friends, they didn't need to always understand why the other was upset, they just needed to be there for them and that, she could admit, she hadn't done. It was a tragic mistake on her part, no matter what she'd tried to do to make up for it; in the end, she'd done the right thing by her friend and for Kurt, that was enough.

"Thanks Blaine" Rachel finally said after a few moments of silence. "I really missed him."

"I know," Blaine said kindly. "You told me. I'm just glad you two worked things out because I kind of miss hanging out with you and we didn't do that as much when you and Kurt were fighting."

"Well," Rachel laughed, "he is your boyfriend and has plenty more way to keep you occupied than I do."

"Oh, you always keep me very entertained Rachel," Blaine joked and she could picture the lazy grin stretching across his face as she laughed. They fell into their usual quick and quirky banter over the next several minutes, teasing and borderline-flirtatious. Eventually she pulled the phone into bed with her and crawled under the duvet, listening to Blaine's voice as he told old stories about his time at Dalton, occasionally making her laugh with a few anecdotes on Kurt, all of which she were sworn to secrecy over. Her eyes began to flutter against her will and she didn't even notice right away when Blaine has stopped speaking.

"Blaine?" she whispered after quite a few moments passed with neither of them making a sound. She was answered with only a soft grunt and a tired chuckle escaped her. "We should hang up now"

"We could just go to sleep like this," came his muffled response. "I'm suddenly too tired to even turn off my phone."

"You just want to stay on the phone all night?" Rachel asked.

"I like listening to you breathe," he murmured. Rachel blushed, though she wasn't sure why, as Blaine's own deep breaths filled the phone's receiver. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating the way she could hear it pounding in her ears. "Good night Rachel."

"Good night Blaine," she echoed, curling up on her side, the phone next to her as she drifted off to sleep. It was still off the cradle when she woke up the next morning, but there was no sound to be heard from the other end. She wore a slight frown as she readied herself for school, knowing it was ridiculous, that of course he had to hang up at some point. As he grabbed her purse as she headed out the door and her cell phone vibrated with a text message.

_Good morning Rachel  
><em>_-Blaine_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I like that Rachel seems to have a land line, so I just really wanted to use that for this instead of a cell phone, even though I assume she has one of those as well. Also, sorry this is so short and lacking in quality. I just really wanted to write something tonight, but I'm not sure how it turned out.

_I write, you read, you review, and I'll write more._

And as always, feel free to leave any prompts or ideas you have; I'd love to take a crack at them.


	6. Anniversary

**Title: **Anniversary

**Rating: **K/PG

**AN: **written for the Tumblr Blainchel Anniversary celebration... putting it here too mostly because I don't want to lose it.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter eight years of friendship, he finally told her everything. The day was historically ordinary. It wasn't a holiday, a birthday, or any kind of day with cause for personal celebration. They weren't even doing anything to incite the kind of excitement his confession brought about. He'd just simply started speaking, about what seemed to be nothing in particular until the words "and that's when I realized I was in love with you" tumbled from his lips and her knees went weak. What followed was a story about how, through the years, he had slowly fallen deeper and deeper for her until no one else - boy or girl - could make him feel half as alive as she did when she so much as smile at him. He was completely, hoplessly, lost in love with her.

**N**othing in the world could have surprised her more. He could have confessed to serial murders and she would have been less shocked. He sat on the grass next to her, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously and she tried to think what she could possibly say that would even come close to all he had revealed. She didn't like to think she was jaded, but she had never considered her feelings for him to be anything but platonic and she couldn't expect that to change in one afternoon. Not even at his say so and he was famous in her life for being able to talk her into or out of anything.

**N**eed was evident in his eyes and even as she explained to him she needed time to figure herself out, she knew he deserved more from her. But he didn't pressure her, never giving into that urgency she knew lay only under the surface. That was the thing she'd always appreciated most about him, his patience. Even when the world was spinning on its heels, he was always waiting for her on the other side, hand outstretched to pull her through. He was an important piece of her life, of that she was certain as she kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

**I**nterestingly enough, he didn't bring the subject up again the next time they saw each other, or the next, or even the next time after that. When she asked him why, he simply responded, "I'm used to waiting on you; a few extra weeks won't kill me" and continued sorting his way through the clearance rack. She found herself smiling about that even hours later and if he could make her happy with such a simple comment, she could only imagine what it might feel like if she gave his deeper feelings a chance.

**V**egetable lasgna would be as romantic as he ever got, he joked over the phone as they planned their first official date. She explicitly stated that she didn't want an overthought, overinvolved evening. She wanted something that would feel like them, that would feel natual and comforting because she was already nerve-wracked over the implications of what a date with him meant to their changing relationship. It was out of fear, she admitted, that they could be making a mistake and but if she could feel like herself on their date, then maybe she would be able to stay out of her own head and let her heart run whatever course it was on. She owed him that, at the very least.

**E**ventually, one date turned into two and weeks turned into months and it was a wholly unobtrusive Thursday when she blurted out "I love you" during the pivotal scene of whatever movie they'd decided to see at the revival theatre. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, thankfully hidden from him in the dark. He took her hand and brought their intertwined fingers to his lips and she could feel his lips form the words as he whispered them back. She had to fight back tears. Having gone so long without hearing those three little words from him, she didn't realize how much she'd missed hearing them, how much her heart needed them.

**R**ushing into things was a speciality of hers, but she found herself holding back even though she was sure she was in love with him in a way she never thought she would be. Her fears weren't for herself, but rather for him. His feelings had grown over the years, his feelings for her were secure and perhaps it was selfish to take advantage of that, but she was terrified that if she were to take the next natural step and give all of herself away to him, she would destroy him if her feelings ever changed. If she ever came to mean more to him than he meant to her, she wasn't sure she could live with the guilt and the pain that would come with having to break his heart.

**S**till, it was another couple of months before she realized just how deeply she had fallen for him, finally understanding what he'd meant when he said it was a slow drown. She didn't even realize the water was over her head until he left, door slamming behind him over a fight she couldn't even remember starting. All she knew was the air had left her lungs and she was choking on her own tears as she tried to imagine a future without him in it. She couldn't, it was impossible. She would sooner stop living than try to muddle through a life without him. She was completely, hopelessly, lost in love with him and nothing she could ever do would change that now.

**A** peace settled over her like nothing she'd ever known in her life as she lay next to him in his bed. The summer night air drifting through his window was enough to keep her warm, but her bare skin was still speckled with gooseflesh. The memory of his strong and gentle hands trailing down her spine, dancing across her ribs, teasing up her thighs, kept her awake long after he's unwillingly sucummbed to sleep. It had been the single most perfect experience of her life, rivaled only by her first night performing on a real Broadway stage. It was as if she were awestruck; she couldn't help marvelling at how different it felt with him – that was the benefit of being in love she supposed, but even in the past, she hadn't felt as close to her other lovers as she did to him. It was as if that unnamed, longed for, missing piece the stars whispered and sang of existed for the first time and it had been given to them to share.

**R**eally, when she looked back on it, she could see how everything in thier lives had led them to each other. She never believed much in coincidences but she certainly believed in fate and the more time she spent with him, the more she was convinced she was meant for him all along. How she had been so blinded to him, she would never understand. No amount of excuses and explanation would make up the time she had missed with him, though she had to admit they probably wouldn't have made it out of high school if they're realized then that they were meant to fall in love. Who knows if they would have been ready for it then, with everything and everyone else that could have come between them, but they were ready now and that made all the difference.

**Y**ears passed. Houses got bigger, cars faster, stage lights brighter, but their loves stayed the same, true and unfaltering. She could no longer tell up from down, only that she was immersed in the greatest life she could ask for, in the greatest love with her best friend. He was beyond her soul mate, more than her other half. She couldn't properly describe even to herself what he meant to her. She just knew she would spend the rest of her life trying to come up with the right words and maybe one day, she would be able to say them the way he had said them to her. One day she would be able to tell him everything, for no particular reason at all except to see him smile and say the words that always sent her heart into a tailspin: _I love you._

* * *

><p><em>I write, you read, you review, and I'll write more.<em>

And as always, feel free to leave any prompts or ideas you have; I'd love to take a crack at them.


	7. More Than Anyone

**Title: **More Than Anyone  
><strong>Author: <strong>Claddagh Ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee._

**AN: **I haven't forgotten the other prompts, but alas, this is not one of them; written for day one of Blainchel week on tumblr. Category: Future

* * *

><p>"Marry me."<p>

Rachel laughed, pushing Blaine away playfully by the shoulders as she continued making his usual morning coffee. She thought nothing of it, dismissing it as a joke until he slipped the black velvet box on the counter between them and suddenly, his request didn't seem so funny. He looked absolutely serious even, compelling her hand to skim over the top of the jewelry box before she scrambled to open it, just to be sure this wasn't part of his prank. Tucked inside, snug between two satin pillows, was a diamond ring. An actual diamond set into a white-gold band, tiny and delicate and a perfect match to the fit of her left ring finger.

"I- Wha- we're not- we haven't-" she stuttered, glancing over at him for some kind of hint and praying still that he would burst into manic giggles and say it was an old piece of costume jewelry and tease her about it for weeks. But he remained silent with only a tiny smile on his face, eyes locked into her own. "Blaine we're not even a couple."

"You almost married Finn Hudson," he replied, not even missing a beat while she remained flabbergasted.

"Yes and look how well that turned out," she argued, snapping the box shut and setting it back down, crossing arms over her chest.

He chuckled, the sound coming deep from within his throat. "So you were a little young and crazy-."

"This is crazy," she muttered.

"But is that such a bad thing?" Blaine finished, his honey eyes sparkling as he gazed at her and she found herself with nothing to say. He reached over and freed both of her hands, taking them in his own as he stood ever closer to her. "Rachel, we've lived together for three years. Half the time, you sleep in my bed." One of his hands reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before trailing down her neck before cupping her cheek. "I know more about you that anyone could dream to know; and you know everything about me. I know I never want that to change."

"How does that equal marriage?" she whispered, marveling at the new sensation of his touch. _Which was ridiculous, _she reprimanded herself. He had touched her more times than she could fathom, but it was always in a friendly way and if he was overly-affectionate, she hadn't cared to bother with it because she knew she did the same with him.

"Because I want to wake up next to you every morning," he told her, a secret smile on his face, "and lay down with you at night."

"We're not even a couple," she repeated, more for her own sake than his.

"We're a better couple than most of the ones we know," was his simple answer and she couldn't even deny it; how many times had people mistakenly asked after her boyfriend, meaning Blaine.

"How are we supposed to explain this to our friends, to our parents?" she wondered aloud, trying to sound practical and adult, to find an acceptable reason why she shouldn't even consider this.

"We'll tell them the truth," he shrugged, his thumb grazing over the apple of her cheek as a heated blush began to rise.

"Which is what exactly?" she couldn't resist asking, "That you've been secretly in love with me for years and instead of asking me out like a normal person, you proposed instead?"

Again, he laughed and in a teasing voice, prompted her, "since you already know the story, tell me how it goes."

"I- I- You- we," and she was reduced to stuttering once more.

"We what?" His voice was thick and she fell silent for a moment as her throat went dry. She licked her bottom lip, felt his eyes watch her every movement and wondered how often he had done that around her that she hadn't notice. How often she had done it herself, what kind of signs had she given him, or he had given her; or most importantly, why they had never acted on them if they were clearly there.

"You ask me out," she said, trying to envision that kind of life with Blaine and finding it easier than she expected. Thrilling even. "It's awkward at first, but we have fun. It lasts for awhile. We tell people and they don't really understand it right away, but eventually they'll be happy for us. Because they see how good we are together, how happy you make me. How I sometimes forget to breathe when you smile at me. But their approval or disapproval doesn't matter at this point because the world just falls away when you kiss me."

"Like this?" and it was barely more than a breathe, so quiet she was sure she had imagined it, before his lips found hers. It wasn't anything like she expected. The world didn't fall away, it moved under her feet and the only piece of solid earth was the place where she stood kissing Blaine. Soft and firm, moving between her own and it was her only anchor as she watched her life replay behind her eyes. He had always been there, as her friend and confidant, as the one person she could count on, her protector. He depended on her as she depended on him. They fought, they yelled, they slammed doors. They threatened to leave only to come crawling back in apology. She encouraged him, let him be whoever he wanted to be, never judged him. She loved him like no other and he, well, his feeling were on the kitchen counter in the shape of a jewelry box.

They had done every thing without even knowing it and she couldn't help but wonder why they would even bother pretending to do it all again?

"Okay," she giggled against his lips. "Give me my ring."

* * *

><p><em>as always: I write, you read, you review, I'll write more... it might even be a prompt next time.<em>


	8. Where the Lines Overlap

**Title: **Where the Lines Overlap  
><strong>Author: <strong>Claddagh Ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee._

**AN: **written for Ashley, basically for putting up with me most of the time; and because she wanted Blainchel (preferably 'cest) in Cooper's bed.

**_BLAINCHELCEST_ - **or for the uninitiated, Blaine and Rachel as siblings in a romantic relationship.

* * *

><p>Cooper would probably kill him once he came home, but that wasn't enough to deter Blaine. Not this time. This was one time too many his older brother managed to snag the spotlight over him. Everything he'd planned for - no, had worked for - ruined, just because after six years of living at home after his high school graduation, Cooper decided now was the appropriate time to make his triumphant stride towards Los Angeles and instant fame. Nevermind that he had no car, no apartment, no money; no, he'd just use mom and dad's. And if that meant putting the nix on Blaine's summer trip to Paris - the one he had slaved away over earning the money and maintaining his grades per his parents' requirements - well, then so be it. Cooper didn't care, so why should he, Blaine fumed as he tore yet another poster off Cooper's wall.<p>

"Blaine? What are you doing in Cooper's room?"

And then there was Rachel, his baby sister by a whole three minutes, who had her own exciting trip to New York still intact. She had been invited to attend a series of workshops run by some prestigious acting school in preparation for her college applications next year and unlike Blaine's derailed plans, hers would stay the same. He didn't blame her the same way he did Cooper, but the fact remained that she had something he didn't and once again, he was the odd one out amongst his golden siblings.

"He's going to LA," Blaine replied angrily as he kicked a few of Cooper's shoes under the bed. "He's moving there this summer and I can't go to Paris because it's too expensive now."

Rachel bit her lip, her eyes sad for him. "I'm sure that's not-."

"This is a big risk your brother is taking and he needs our support," Blaine interrupted, his voice high and mocking to sound like their mother's before he switched back to his normal timbre. "Last month he wanted to move to Seattle and before that, it was Chicago. He's not even serious about it Rach, not the way I am about Paris. I worked for this and it's all for nothing because precious Cooper comes up with another one of his crazy half-assed plans."

"Maybe if you show mom and dad how much money you've saved on your own, you can work something out with them," Rachel suggested and he knew she was just trying to help, but he couldnt hold back the groan at his lips.

"They already emptied my bank account," he revealed as he fell back on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. The tight coil of frustration he'd been holding in seemed to want to burst out of his chest and after a moment's contemplation, he grabbed one of Cooper's pillows and screamed into it as loud as he could, though the sound was muffled through the fabric.

He felt the bed dip as Rachel crawled in next to him. Not next to him, he realized with a start, but on top of him. Her legs straddled his waist as she silently pulled the pillow away from him and set it down beside them. Her hands returned immediately to his face, graceful fingers tracing the line of his jaw and down his neck. Her long hair fell down between them and by instinct he reached up to tuck it behind her ear out of the way.

"What are you doing?" he whispered conspiratorially.

"What I always do when you're upset," she muttered, leaning down to capture his lips in a brief kiss, but it was enough to get her point across, even without the subtle roll of her hips.

"We can't do this here," he argued, though his hands seemed to find the divots in her waist by their own accord. "This is Cooper's bed."

"I know," was her only response before she seized him up in another kiss, this one much more commanding than her first until he gave in. She sighed with content as he took her further into his mouth while delving into hers. The part of him that used to remind him hat these were things he shouldn't be doing with his baby sister was oddly quiet as she took him over completely. In the year since this had started, they had grown more comfortable with each other. Their frenzied grabbing and pulling had given way to moments like this, where it was soft and sweet and they felt they had all the time in the world.

Except the didn't Cooper would be back soon and their parents were just downstairs, completely oblivious to what their youngest children were doing and Blaine wanted to keep it that way. Still, he couldn't resist the feel of Rachel's touch under his shirt traveling up his chest or the way her long legs wrapped around his hips as he rolled them over. She giggled against his mouth as he smiled and his hand dropped to her bare thigh, pushing her skirt up. He was probably the only brother in the world thankful for his sister's short skirts, he mused as his hand ghosted along the edge of her underwear, fingers just barely dipping past the band.

"Not that," she breathed into his ear with a gentle nip at his lobe and he pulled away confused. She slid off the bed, pushing him back down as he tried to follow and her hands made quick work of the belt on his jeans. She directed him towards the edge of the mattress, falling to her knees once his zipper was undone, and reached out to him. The contrast was striking; he was so hard wrapped in her soft hand and he had to bite the inside of his lip to hold back the loud moan that bubbled in his throat as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue worked in unison with her hand, with her lips and he could feel the beginning stages of his unravelling as she looked up at him with dark, blown pupils. She pulled him in further and deeper until he was hitting the back of her throat. His hands clenched into fists, tearing at the sheets underneath him.

"Rachel," he tried to warn her and she abruptly pulled off of him.

"Not yet," she pleaded as she crawled back on top of him. He lay down to accomdate her, legs straddling his once more until she found the spot she wanted, sinking down onto him with a roll of her hips. He could never get over how warm she was, how tight regardless of how many times they did this, and she moved on top of him, creating her own rhythm as his hands on her waist supported her.

He held back for her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as her breath was coming in short gasps, moans getting louder and louder as she caught up with him. He clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes simultaneously accusing and grateful as her teeth sunk into his flesh. "You have to be quiet baby girl," he said in a husky rush. "Mom and dad are still home."

She responded by pushing him flat against the bed, increasing their pace faster and faster until they both came, hands clapped securely over the other's mouth as their strangled names fell from their lips. It was a sweet, sweet bliss, coming down from her high and his arms found themselves around her shoulders as she nuzzled against him.

"You know, the hotel I'm staying at this summer?" she whispered with a michevious tone to her voice. Her eyes sparkled with an unspoken idea and he found himself intrigued. She waited for him to nod, to show he was paying attention, before she went on. "Mom and dad got me a suite there. It's a really big room. Lots of places to get lonely in."

And like he always seemed to do with her, he caught onto her suggestion immediately. "Would you like some familiar company then?"

She chuckled, lacing her fingers through his. "You'll have to buy Cooper a new poster," she said, motioning to the tattered remains scattered across his floor, "but I think we could convince our parents it would be in everyone's best intrests for you to accompany me to New York. I know it's not exactly what you planned but-."

"It sounds perfect," he grinned, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Summer in New York with Rachel, both of them on their own; it was hard to lament for Paris. Sure, it was till Cooper's fault, but Blaine couldn't be angry, at least not this time.

* * *

><p><em>as always: I write, you read, you review, I'll write more... it might even be a prompt next time.<em>


	9. Tired Eyes

**Title: **Tired Eyes  
><strong>Author: <strong>Claddagh Ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee._

**AN: **post-choke

* * *

><p>"Rach-."<p>

"Don't," she rasped, her voice still raw from her last note. "Blaine, don't. Please."

"Kurt says you haven't slept," he whispered with concern, taking a step towards her. She just stepped away from him, her hand held up as if to ward him off; he paused for only a second before he moved towards her again until he was close enough to take her upraised hand and lower it into his own, lacing his fingers through hers. For comfort, solidarity, just to have something substantial to hold onto, however literal it was at the moment.

"I can't sleep," was her choked response. "If I sleep then it means that day is really over, that there's no going back and I blew it. Everything I ever wanted, just gone and it's all my fault. It'll just be gone Blaine, and it can't be. It can't be over, okay?"

"It's not gone, Rach," Blaine tried to put every ounce of encouragement into his words, but she just shook her head in disbelief, clinging tighter to his hand as she wiped a few tears away from her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered sadly, staring at her feet. "I can't."

She swayed on her feet and before she could fall or walk away or disappear, he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She stiffened only for a moment before her own arms fell to his waist, her grip fierce as she buried her face into his sweater. She sniffled, and his heart constricted for her, and he wished he could do something to take her heartbreak away. "Let me take you home," he whispered.

"It's not even fourth period," she tried to argue, but he just picked up his bag from where he'd dropped it when he came into the auditorium and led her down the stairs, through the halls until they found the back exit. They circled around the gym, hands still intertwined, until they were in Rachel's car. The drive to her house was silent, even the radio was turned off and she made no move to turn it back on.

Once at Rachel's, she seemed to automatically gravitate down to the basement, her Oscar room, and one brief look around told him that this was where she had spent most of the past two days. Crumpled up tissues surrounded empty boxes while pillows and blankets were strewn across the clearly slept on couch. A small television had been set up on a bar stool surrounded by empty DVD cases, mostly musicals and the discs were scattered around the room as if someone had thrown them in a fit of rage, or despair.

She started to offer him a drink, but he shook his head, curling his hand around hers once more. They moved to the couch as his quiet insistence; she tucked her legs underneath her as she settled against his shoulder. His hand moved through her hair, caressing the long tresses and she seemed to find that somewhat soothing as she eventually stopped crying. Her breathing slowly, but surely, became deep and even and when he finally dared to move enough to check, he found her fast asleep. He knew from experience – he'd spent enough time around her – to know that she would probably sleep for hours if he didn't wake her but this was the first time he'd seen her at rest since her audition and he'd rather cut himself with a rusty knife than take this peace away from her. The world would still be there for her to face when she woke up, but it could honestly wait for an eternity if she wanted to sleep that long. He'd make sure it would.

* * *

><p><em>as always: I write, you read, you review, I'll write more... it might even be a prompt next time.<em>


End file.
